Spirit meeting
by Leanne Kurai Arashi
Summary: "Naru and Lin have eloped." Mai and the others thought it was a joke but was that all there was to Madoka's comment? When a new job comes in some other secrets from Naru's past come to light but even the newest members has things she's rather stay hidden. (Main pairings: OC x John and Naru X Lin)
1. Chapter 1

Leanne: I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters in this story except Waru. As much as I wish I did ;)

Time frame: After the first manga series

Background: Lin and Naru have eloped from England and are already lovers at the start of this story. After the last time Naru collapsed their relationship has become even closer.

Plot: The team get a job request to investigate a hospital were there have been sightings of a teenage girl roaming the halls in the intensive care unit. The unit has been blocked off and no one goes in there anymore.

Warning: Naru may be OOC in some scenes but usually only when he's around Lin and Waru, I wrote it like that so sorry if you don't like it as much but it's how I'm going to develop his character and the story itself.

File 1 – The Hospital's Secret

Third person:

Naru looked up at the hospital, the scene for their newest investigation, and held a hand to his head. As soon as he had soon it coming into view he had begun to get a headache and as they got closer the headache got worse, as though warning him to stay away from this place…as though the place was physically hurting him to warn him of the danger. Although Naru desperately wanted to listen to that warning and get the hell out of there as fast as he could he knew that was not an option, they were here now and he could hardly just leave…he'd never be able to face the others again if he bailed because of a pathetic reason like a headache. Lin noticed Naru's strange actions and walk over to him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong? Is something the matter? Are you not feeling well?" The older man asked with concern obvious in his voice. Naru looked up at him then gave him a reassuring smile, making sure none of the others were close by to see it.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it. It's just a little headache, I'm sure I'll feel fine soon," he muttered in reply and Lin nodded although he was still worried about his lover.

"Well if you're sure," he stated before heading back to the van to help the others with the equipment and Naru followed soon after. While they were unpacking the equipment the owner of the hospital hurried out to greet them.

"Ah good morning, thank you very much for coming on such short notice. I'm the owner of this hospital, Mr Katsu Hariko," Katsu claims and Monk steps forward.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he states and nods politely as Katsu returns to nod.

"Are you the person in charge here?" Katsu asked and Monk shook his head, pointing his thumb at Naru who had already begun ordering the others around as they grabbed the equipment to carry it inside.

"No that would be him," Monk explained and Naru looked up from his notes before walking over to join them.

"Good morning. I'm Kazuya Shibuya, the leader of Shibuya Psychic Research. I'd appreciate it if you could find us a room where we can set up base that is relatively close to where the incidents have been occurring," he ordered Katsu and though he sounded polite there was no doubt that he was not asking.

"Oh yes…of course," Katsu stuttered before leading them all into the hospital and towards the ICU which, according to the report, was were all the incidents had occurred. Reaching a door that was right next to the ICU, Katsu lead them inside then turned to them.

"Will this do?" He asked and Naru nodded.

"Yes I think this will do just fine," he muttered before turning to the others. "For now set up all the equipment in the ICU and any other wards that have seen activity in the last five months. Lin, me and you will be organising the information we already have until the equipment's set up," Naru continued and everyone nodded before getting to work. Naru and Lin were soon finished setting up the monitors and organising the information while the others set up the cameras and microphones in a total of five wards, including the ICU. While the ICU had seen the most activity there had also been incidents in the children's ward, the left wing, the central ward and the South wing, all of which were fairly close to each other and near the ICU. Once the equipment was set up and room temperatures had been taken they all returned to base to report back to Naru.

"We're back," Mai claimed as she opened the door and walked in, Naru looking over at her.

"How was it?" He asked nonchalantly.

"The only drastic temperature change was in the ICU which was minus five degrees, a twenty degree difference compared to the other rooms," she explained and Naru tapped his fingers against the desk.

"With that much of a difference it's fairly obvious the ICU is the main area of haunting here. It's also obvious that this is a site haunting rather than the spirit haunting a specific person in the hospital," Naru claimed as he leant against the desk they'd had set up in the room.

"So the spirits haunting this place have a connection to the hospital?" Ayako questions and Monk crosses his arms.

"Well it does sort of make sense. After all most hauntings that involve places like hotels or hospitals are site bound spirits and site hauntings," Monk concluded and Naru nodded in agreement.

"Exactly. If you take that to account this case is not all that strange but what is odd is the level of hauntings that are taking place. Usually in site hauntings like this the incidents are fairly low level and not that dangerous but the incidents that have occurred here have already injured five staff members and seven patients. This isn't a simple haunting, this spirit has a grudge against this place for one reason or another and whatever the reason we have to find it fast."

"That's obvious."

"Then find rooms to sleep in and wake up early tomorrow morning, we have a lot of work to do," Naru ordered them and they all left the room, Mai letting out a sigh before following and heading into another room with Ayako and Masako while the boys sleep in the room opposite. As they leave Naru lets out a sigh and sits in the chair by the desk, leaning his head in his hands. He had more than one reason for wanting to end this case quickly, his headache had only gotten worse since they'd entered the building and at the minute it felt like his head was being torn apart and he felt nauseous to.

"Are you sure you're okay?" A voice asks from behind him as Lin gently places a hand on his head.

* * *

><p>Lin's POV:<p>

I can tell Naru's stressed as he sends the others out of the room and I know his only being so harsh because he still isn't feeling well, though he'd never admit that. Standing up from my seat by the computers we'd set up I walk over to him and stand behind him, placing a hand on his forehead to check his temperature.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I ask him as I move my hand away. "Your forehead's really warm and your cheeks are flushed," I tell him but he just shakes his head, not looking me in the eye.

"I told you I'm fine Lin. You should get some sleep to, I don't want you getting tired before we've even started the investigation," he mutters at me before standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to have a look around the ICU for any signs of spirits."

"You can't go on your own, it's not safe. I'll come w…" I begin but I'm cut off by Naru as he turns to me quickly with an angry look in his usually emotionless eyes, taking me by surprise.

"No stay here and rest!" He yells before storming out of the room and leaving me stood in the base, shocked as to what could have caused Naru's sudden unwillingness to have me accompany him. Sure sometimes he refused to let me go with him if he thought I'd be put in danger or if he thought I was too tired but he'd never been so demanding, or agitated, about it before.

* * *

><p>Naru's POV:<p>

I know I shouldn't have shouted at Lin like that and I felt guilty for that but I just needed to explore this place on my own for a while. Somehow it seemed really familiar but I couldn't put my finger on what it was. Reaching the door to the ICU I hesitated for a moment before taking a deep breath and marching inside, my usual nonchalant expression on my face but as soon as I walked in that expression disappeared and was replaced by utter terror. Images ran through my head and I fell to my knees as my heart started pounding and my stomach brought up yesterday's meals.

"What's…what's wrong…with me?" I mumbled from behind my hands as I covered my mouth, the smell of blood washing over me but at least the images had finally faded. Images of a girl, no older than nine or ten, covered in blood and screaming for help but no one came…no one knew she was there. The girl was going to die and no one could save her. As these thoughts hit me I felt something wet on my cheek and I lifted my hand to my face, wiping away the tears that had begun to fall before seeing something red on my hands and mixed in with my tears…blood, it was blood. My body was covered in blood, although I couldn't tell if it was mine or somebody else's, and there was something else…a knife in my hand. I could feel my body shaking as I stared at the knife, where had I even got such a thing? Not a moment before my hands had been empty and though I knew none of this was real it didn't stop the fear from enveloping my mind, causing me to yell as loud as I could for someone, anyone, to save me. I would surely have kept yelling if the others hadn't come bursting into the room a few seconds later. Lin saw me kneeling on the floor and immediately ran over, wrapping his arms around my shaking body.

"Shh. It's okay now, it's okay. There's no one here, it's just us, it's okay," he whispered in my ear, his soothing voice calming me a little as I gripped onto him with all the strength I had left like I was still a child having a nightmare. I hated having the others see me like this but right now I didn't care, what had just happened had been that traumatising that right now they could have broadcast it to the whole world and I doubt I would have cared. Once I'd calmed down I loosened my grip on Lin and he let go of me before helping me to my feet while the others finished cleaning up the sick on the floor, the visions of the knife and blood were gone to. "Now tell me what happened Naru," Lin ordered and the others looked over also but I simply shook my head.

"Forget it, it was nothing important," I replied, I didn't want to have to explain what had just happened and I knew if I did Lin would just get worried…after I had seen a vision without touching anything in the room which meant my powers were reacting to this place and leaking out.

"Naru, that wasn't nothing! You were screaming and your whole body was shaking! You were terrified, now tell me why!" Lin yelled in frustration and the others looked between us. They certainly knew I became flustered when Lin got like this but by the looks on their faces I can tell they're shocked by what happens next.

"Blood…I was covered in blood and there was a knife in my hand. There were also a lot of visions of a young girl, about nine or ten years old at a guess, who was screaming for help though I don't know why since the visions weren't very clear," I explained and everyone in the room stared at me in shock before Lin looked away and I knew he was guilty that he pushed me to answer him.

"Come on, I think we all need some rest," Monk spoke up as the uncomfortable silence continued and we all nodded in agreement before I made my way back to base, the others heading to their own rooms. I could hear Lin following me down the hall and as soon as I sat down at the desk he placed his jacket over me.

"I'm sorry I should have known that you had a reason for not wanting to answer," he mumbled and I leaned back in the chair, looking at him with my usual expressionless face though there is a warmth in my eyes.

"Don't worry about it. I should know you worry too much by now," I reply with a genuine smile before closing my eyes and gradually falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Leanne: Love the relationship between Naru and Lin in this chapter. *Winks at the pair*<p>

Lin: *Looks away and avoids eye contact with everyone.* Shut up!

Leanne: *Giggles.* So here's the first chapter. If you have any questions for me or any of the characters feel free to ask ;)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Look out for the foreshadowing in this chapter ;) oh and the relationship between two certain characters.

* * *

><p><span>File 1 – The Hospital's Secret Part 2<span>

Third person:

The next day was when they saw one of the spirits that was haunting the hospital for the first time. The day had been going pretty well and there had been no sign of any incidents and all the readings they had taken had come back relatively normal. After the incident with Naru in the ICU they had checked the cameras and microphones as soon as they woke up the next morning but there was no sign of anything there either so it came as quite a surprise when the curtains surrounding the beds in the kids ward started moving on their own.

"Ah what is this?!" Mai shouted in surprise as the curtains began moving and the metal bed frames rattled.

"Looks like the spirits have finally started making a move," Ayako stated calmly, as if they weren't surrounded by items moving on their own. The rest also looked calm, since by now they were used to this sort of thing, until the door slammed shut. Running over, Mai tried to force the door open but it wouldn't budge.

"It's stuck!" She yelled and the others looked over at her in shock.

"Crap! At first I thought this was just a stunt but it looks like it could get dangerous," Monk stated and upon hearing that Lin instantly moved in front of Naru to protect him while the others looked around, watching for any signs of the spirits and forming a protective circle around Mai, Masako and Naru since those three couldn't use much physic power to defend themselves.

"You three stay behind us," Ayako warned them as she lifted up her hand, ready to recite the nine cuts while Monk forms the hand sign of the immovable one.

"Wow is that the sign of the immovable one?!" A loud voice questions suddenly and everyone, aside from Naru and Masako (who had already sensed the spirit), started as they turned to see a spirit dressed in a white kimono caked in blood gazing at them intently from one of the beds before she began to laugh at their reactions. "Haha, I scared you! I scared the exorcists!" She exclaimed between fits of laughter before she fell back on the bed and rolled around in a fit of giggles.

"Why you little…!" Ayako hissed angrily, holding up her hands once more and the spirit blinked before looking at them and tilting her head.

"Oh no. I made oba-chan angry," she stated, a serious expression on her face and though the others knew this case was serious they couldn't help but chuckle and giggle at her comment about Ayako.

"Who are you calling oba-chan?!" She yelled with frustration as she ran at the spirit girl who leapt into the air and used Ayako's head to leap away, stepping gracefully onto the floor before she turned back to Ayako.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad," she apologized and they could all hear the sincerity in her voice.

"You know she's kind of cute," Mai muttered and Monk nodded in agreement before sighing.

"But she's still a spirit," he whispered back before turning his attention to the spirit. "Why are you here anyway? If you're haunting this place you must have some connection to it right?" He questioned and at this they noticed the girl's body stiffen.

"That's…I don't want to talk about that!" She shouted and the whole room shook, the beds rocking and items being shaken from shelves.

"Look out!" Mai heard Monk yell as a shelf fell towards her before Monk pushed her out of the way, taking the brunt of the force and she could see blood dripping from several cuts on his body were glass had shattered. After all of this happened and the room stopped shaking they all turned to look at the spirit who was staring at them with a look of shock.

"I…I…" she stuttered before she disappeared and the team were left alone in the room, which now looked like it had been hit by a tornado.

"What was that?" Joh spoke up, asking the question everybody else was thinking.

"At first when I sensed the spirit she seemed harmless so I didn't mention it but after you asked what her connection to this place was there was an unbelievable rise in her abilities," Masako explained and the others side.

"Obviously her connection to this place is not a good one," Naru stated as he walked out of the ward and back to the base to check the cameras and organise the information he had just collected, Lin trailing after him while the others tended to their wounds.

"He could act a little concerned about us," Mai complained before they all chuckled.

"Like that would happen," Ayako whined with a teasing smile. "It is Naru after all," she added and they all sighed.

* * *

><p>The next few days were hardly peaceful for the ghost hunting team. The spirit had been messing with them since the incident in the children's ward without even giving them a chance to counter attack.<p>

~Flashback – 2 hours after the incident in the children's ward~

The hospital had now been deemed off limits and all staff and patients had been cleared out under Naru's orders. Mai, Monk and Ayako were making their way down a hallway in the central wing to check on some of the cameras.

"Don't you think clearing everyone out is a bit extreme?" Mai asked and Monk tapped his chin lightly, a habit he had when he was thinking.

"Not really. I mean after what happened in the children's ward with the spirits raise in power it's not that surprising," he muttered and Ayako nodded in agreement, wrapping her hand in his. While they were talking they failed to notice the spirit dropping in front of them from the ceiling above until she was right in front of them, or at least her head and torso were.

"Boo!" She yelled quickly before disappearing again with a giggle after seeing them all jump backwards in shock. After she disappeared Mai heaved a sigh of relief while Ayako clenched her hands into fists.

"That damn brat!" She yelled and Monk squeezed her hand tightly to calm her down.

"But you know I feel kind of glad," he stated and Mai and Ayako look at him in surprise. "The fact that she can still act like a spoilt kid even after her death means that it probably won't take too much work for her to pass on," he explained and Ayako thought about it for a minute.

"Oh yeah. That makes sense," she agreed as they grabbed the tape from the camera and headed back to base, were everyone else was already waiting.

~ The day after the children's ward incident~

Masako and John were checking the temperature in the ICU when the camera stand started shaking and the temperature dropped suddenly as the girl's spirit appeared in front of them.

"Hi!" She yelled and John took a protective step in front of Masako as his hand moved towards the vial of holy water he had with him.

"Well hello there little one," he replied with a kind smile and the spirit smiling back, the smile taking Masako off guard since for a moment it had looked like the smile Gene had had when he'd comforted her during the Bloody Labyrinth case.

"Hey what's your name?" She asked and the question took them by surprise.

"I'm John Brown and this Masako," John told her and the girl smiled again.

"Oh I've heard of Masako. You're that famous medium off TV right? I hear the patients and staff talking about you a lot," the girl explained as she hovered just above the floor.

"Yes that's right," Masako stated as she nodded, relaxing a little. She could sense that this spirit was no threat for the moment and upon seeing Masako relax so did John.

"I learn a lot from listening to the people that come to this hospital," the girl added, seeming to enjoy talking to the pair.

"Oh really? What sort of things do you learn about?" John questioned and the girls face lit up.

"Like a few weeks ago this guy came in after he collapsed and he had ammonia so the doctors put these fluids in him but I heard them saying that the fluids might not work since he'd been left for so long. So do you want to know what happened then?"

"I'd love to know. What happened next?"

"I healed him! I healed his ammonia and the next day he was fine, he was discharged two days later and then he thanked me. Even though he couldn't see me he thanked me for performing a miracle and said I was a gift from God!"

"You must be very kind if you saved someone you don't even know."

"Yeah…but sometimes I do things to hurt people. I don't mean to but things just happen when I'm around. There was a nurse who was trying to reach a chemical on a high shelf and when I tried to help the shelf collapsed and the chemical spilled over her. She nearly died. I didn't mean to but it was my fault and after that more incidents started happening and less people started coming to the hospital. They said it was haunted by an evil spirit. Say am I evil?" The spirit asked and her eyes looked so sad that John couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"No you're not evil. The people just didn't understand," he stated and the spirit smiled at him before disappearing.

~Two days later~

Naru and Lin were checking through all the information they'd collected so far to see if they could find out anything about the spirit that was haunting the place when she appeared on the desk in front of them, crossing her legs and watching them intently.

"Hey what are you doing?" She asked and Link blinked in surprise while Naru gazed back, he couldn't figure out why but whenever the spirit was close by he'd get a headache again and going near the ICU had the same effect. Lin spared Naru a glance before looking back over at the girl.

"We're organising information," he explained, since he could see Naru was in no fit state to, and the girl raised an eyebrow.

"Information about what?"

"The hospital."

"Oh okay then," the girl replied before falling silent and Lin continued to organise the information while Naru got himself some tea to try and soothe the pounding headache.

"Say Na-chan do you want me to leave?" She questioned Naru who proceeded to drop the mug of coffee in his hand as he turned to the girl.

"What did you call me?" He muttered, still in shock.

"Na-chan…" the girl muttered with concern, had she made Na-chan mad at her somehow?

"Where did you hear that?"

"Well that is…I heard someone call you Naru so I shortened it to Na-chan," she mumbled, slightly scared by the look in Naru's eyes as he stopped closer to her and grabbed her wrist.

"Is that the truth?" He asked, a sharpness in his voice as he squeezed her wrist tighter

"Yes! Stop it, let go! You're hurting me!" The girl yelled and as the others heard the yell they stormed into the room to see Naru with the spirits wrist in his grip.

"Naru what are you doing?!" Mai raged at him and Naru let go quickly, the girl backing away from him as John moved towards her. "Even if she is just a spirit how could you be so cruel to her?!" Mai continued angrily and Naru averted his eyes, refusing to meet anyone's gaze.

"Sorry," he mumbled curtly before leaving the room, the girl watching him with a sombre expression.

"Are you okay?" John asked and the spirit turned her attention to him and they were all surprised to see she was crying.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make him angry! I just called him Na-chan because I thought it sounded sweet! I swear I didn't mean to make him angry!" She wailed and they all stared at her in shock, not sure what to do. Sighing Monk made his way past John and the others and hugged the young girl.

"It's okay. We know you didn't mean it," he muttered and the girl gradually calmed down.

"Do you think Na-chan hates me now?" She asked and Lin smiled slightly.

"I doubt that," he claimed, taking everyone by surprise. "He may have seemed angry but I think he was shocked more than anything," he continued and the girl nodded before disappearing.

~Flashback end~

After the last incident with the ghost Naru had been surprisingly quiet and usually only talked if it was to Lin, or to order someone to check something or get him something, and the others were worried but no one would ask him what was wrong since they were all too scared about how he'd react.

* * *

><p>Mai's POV:<p>

I watched Naru out of the corner of my eye as I made tea for him and Lin. All three of us were currently in the base and the two of them were checking over the tapes from the night before to see if there had been any sign of the spirit. Somehow I knew there would be since whenever the spirit was around Naru would get pale and last night he had looked really sick, it was even worse than the first time we'd seen him collapse and I wasn't the only one who was worried about his reaction to the spirit. If it was the girl that was making Naru ill we'd have to finish this case quickly before it got even worse. As I placed the tea down in front of them I also turned my attention to the screen just in time to see the flickering of the lights from a tape that was from a camera in the South Wing.

"What's that?" I ask but I don't expect to get an answer and I don't, the other two intent on watching the screen as a figure comes into view. The figure is the same spirit that's been bugging us for the last few days but there's something different about her, something wrong…as she gets closer to the camera the terror in her eyes is obvious and her body's shaking. As we continue to watch, the others join us at the monitors and we all stare in a daze as more figures appear and surround the girl as she backs away from them.

"Lin, is there any sound to go with this tape?" Naru asks and Lin nods, passing the headphones to his boss so Naru can hear what's going on. As the other figures continue to approach the girl it's obvious she's screaming even if we can't hear her, her mouth wide open and tears streaming down her cheeks as one of the figures grabs her by the hair and drags her down the hallway before they all disappear. For a moment no one moves or speaks, we all just stand there and gaze at the now empty screen.

"What the hell did we just see?" Monk finally breaks the silence and it seems to snap all of us out of our thoughts.

"Do you think that had something to do with how she died?" I ask and Naru gives me his usual frustrated look that he gives me when he thinks I said something stupid.

"That's obvious," he states with his egotistical voice he uses when explaining something to someone he doesn't think is worth the time and I narrow my eyes at him, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Well sorry I'm so stupid!" I snap back at him and go to say something else but I'm interrupted by the sudden appearance of the girl's spirit who wraps her arms around Naru's neck.

"Na-chan play with me!" She yells and Naru sighs while the rest of us hold back our laughter. If anyone saw us now they'd probably think we were some family with a few problems, after all that's exactly what we looked like…a normal family.


	3. Chapter 3

File 1 – The Hospital's Secret Part 3

Waru's POV:

I lay on the roof of the hospital and stared up at the stars with red eyes glowing in the darkness. Sighing a placed an arm over my forehead and closed my eyes.

"Looks like Na-chan doesn't realise it's me. Not that I can blame him," I muttered. We hadn't seen each other since we were seven and I had died before we had been given the chance to be reunited with each other.

"What's wrong Waru-sama?" I hear a high pitched voice ask and I look over to see the spirit of a young child that had died about a year ago.

"Oh hey Christa. What are you doing up here?" I ask and the little girl smiles.

"Looking for you. Me and the others were worried about you since we haven't seen you very much lately."

"Sorry about that I've been busy."

"Does it involve those new people?"

"Yeah, yeah it does," I state with a sad smile as I stand up and hug the young spirit. "One of them is someone I used to know although he doesn't remember me," I explain and Christa looks up me before grabbing my arm and dragging me towards the stairs down from the roof.

"Come on the others are waiting!" She exclaims and I chuckle before allowing her to drag me off the roof and into the children's ward were the other spirits of children ranging from about three and a half to twelve.

"Waru!"

"Waru-sama!"

"You're finally here!" Several voices echo through the room and I smile at them all, slightly guilty.

"Sorry I took so long," I reply and rub the back of my head sheepishly then they all run forward and grab my arms, dragging me into the centre of the room.

"Let's play!" Christa yelled happily and it wasn't long till the room was filled with the sound of children's laughter and playful remarks.

Third person:

As the group of ghost hunters and exorcists watched the unbelievable scene on the monitor in front of them they couldn't help but stare in awe, though Naru's face was emotionless as usual.

"The spirits of so many kids gathered in one place and not one of them…looks scared," Ayako commented as she leant against Monk's side.

"But doesn't Waru look older somehow," John commented and they all watched silently once more before Naru narrowed his eyes as he noticed something in the corner of the screen.

"Lin sound!" He ordered and Lin turned the volume up, all of them now hearing rattles and bangs coming from the children's ward.

"That's not those kids," Masako states and they all clench their hands into fists.

* * *

><p>Waru also noticed the sounds and in that instant she became alert, looking back at the other children who were still playing happily.<p>

"All of you get out of here," she stated and the kids look at her in confusion before confusion turned to fear and they all disappeared.

"Well aren't you sweet Miss Waru," a voice commented, echoing through the ward even though nobody could be soon.

"What can I say? I pride myself on being sweet, I like to tease the boys," Waru replied with a sly smirk and she could hear the voice snickering.

"Oh my dear Waru. How foolish you are. But it does not matter…soon you will pay for your sins, God stealer," the voice muttered before the sounds faded away and Waru was alone in the children's ward once more.

"God stealer huh? I don't like that nickname, what do you think Na-chan?" She stated coolly, knowing full well that the group had been watching and listening to the whole thing from the monitors they had set up. Giggling she lifted her hand and waved it at the camera as she walked away.

* * *

><p>"Ah what was that all about?" Mai questioned and they all turned to Naru, waiting for an explanation from the young ghost hunter who was clutching the desk so tightly his knuckles were white.<p>

"Naru…?" Lin asked worryingly before they all blink in surprise as they see the glint in Naru's eye.

"That brat!" He practically growled and all of them, aside from Lin, take a step back at the sudden venom in the boy's voice. Suddenly Naru turns and grabs his jacket from the back of the chair, grabbing his jacket and marching out of the room causing Mai to take a step back at his show of anger.

Naru's POV:

"Geez that brat's got some guts!" I muttered angrily as I stormed down the halls of the hospital, not paying attention to where I'm going, and ending up on the roof. Sighing I looked up at the sky as the anger left me and my lips twitched upwards a little. "But I guess it isn't so bad to see something like that every once in a while," I whispered quietly to myself.

"I'm glad to hear it Na-chan!" Someone exclaimed from behind me and I turn quickly, lashing my hand out only to have Waru catch it in her own with a grin.

"Don't call me that! Besides what are you even doing here?!"

"You called me out didn't you?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You know for a psychic researcher you're pretty oblivious. Didn't you know that in some cases there are spirits that can hear the thoughts and sense the emotions of certain humans?"

"What, so you mean…?"

"If you want to ask me something you should just come out and say it," Waru stated as she tapped her temple with a finger. "Otherwise I won't be able to answer. Plus when you keep things bottled up like that it's painful for me," she continues and I blink at her. She was right, even though I was a psychic researcher I had no idea things like that were possible.

"Fine," I replied and though my inner thoughts were in turmoil I had a nonchalant expression on my face and I glared at the young spirit. "What was that voice talking about earlier? What did he mean God Stealer?"

"Well that's…sorry but I can't answer that question, at least not yet."

"Why not?" I demand and she turns away from me, averting her eyes to the horizon in the distance as the sun begins to rise.

"I promise I'll tell you just not yet, not now. If I tell you now it will just cause you more trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry…Naru."

"Stop it!" I yell, taking even myself by surprise at my sudden outburst and Waru turns to stare at me. "Cut it out! You always act like there's nothing bothering you…that you're perfectly fine but I can tell that's not true. You're in pain! I can see it in your eyes so don't try to lie to me! Why don't you try telling someone what's wrong so they can help?!" I finish before panting heavily, out of breath from my sudden outburst. I look up, expecting to see her angry or upset and instead see her grin before she bursts into joyous laughter.

"Ah…sorry…sorry I shouldn't laugh," she gasped between hiccups and bouts of laughter. "It's just this is the first time anyone's ever said anything like that to me. It made me happy that someone cared about me."

"It's not like I was particularly bothered about you, it's just…"

"It's okay Nar…Na-chan. I get that you don't want people to think you care but you have to stop pretending sooner or later."

"Oh shut up!" I growl quietly and she chuckles before leaning against the fence around the edge of the roof.

"You should smile more, I want to see you smile more," she stated calmly as if something like that was a perfectly natural thing to say someone you'd only recently met. I open my mouth to make a smart remark before I'm cut off by the others barging out onto the roof.

"Naru don't go running off on your own like that!" Lin yells and I blink at them all, before I smirk slightly and hear a giggle from the spirit behind me as we gaze at their worried faces.

"Really Na-chan making others worry about you is rude you know," Waru remarks and the others turn to her, finally noticing her presence and she smiles at them with a shake of her head.

"So you didn't notice me at all huh?" She remarked with a sigh. "I may be a spirit but I'm not invisible you know!"

"Why don't you blame yourself for being such a boring person?"

"Oh shut it Na-chan!"

"It's not my fault you're such an idiot," I reply coldly and she huffs before turning away, a pretend pout on her lips. Raising her hand to her mouth she giggled slightly as she disappeared and the rest of us are left standing, silently, on the roof as her laughter also fades away.

Third person:

The shadows watched the raven haired girl as she gazed out at the sky and snickers came from faded figures.

"When can we end this master?" One of the silhouettes questioned and another voice answered, a hiss in its voice.

"Soon. Not yet but soon. Soon our experiments will be complete and Waru, no Selena Davis, will pay for her crimes. She will be punished by the very gods she stole and sealed away," it claimed before the figures disappeared as Waru looked back towards them with eyes flashing.

"So they're still watching. Looks like they're not going to give up even after our deaths," she stated coolly before pushing herself to her feet and moving away from the roof and heading into the ICU. "If you insist on continuing to hunt me then I shall have to defend myself and fight back, for the sake of my own life," she muttered as she walked around the room, her fingers brushing against the edges of the beds before she turned as she heard the door opening and Naru entered. As soon as the boy walked into the room Waru was instantly back to her usual, childish personality.

"Oh Na-chan what are you doing here?!" She questioned and the other boy looked over at her, caught by surprise at finding someone else in the room.

"I was just looking into something," he replied emotionlessly as he looked around the room.

"Really what?"

"How you died."

Naru's POV:

"How you died," I reply curtly, I was in no mode to tread lightly. The headache had once again returned and my hands had started shaking as soon as I'd entered the ICU. As I turned back to the spirit I saw the smile on her face fall.

"I see," she muttered quietly and the look in her eyes was sad.

"So what happened exactly?"

"You heard the name they called me. Try and figure it out yourself," she replied as she leant against one of the pieces of equipment with her arms crossed over her chest.

"They called you god stealer, which suggests you have some sort of ability. Your kimono is white and plain except for the blood stains but the hair tie in your hair is colourful which tells me the clothes were not your normal clothes. The blood on the kimono is your blood so your death was bloody, there was a struggle."

"You're very good."

"Thank you. So bloody death, a struggle, a plain white kimono…you were murdered, by those other spirits and then you killed them but not out of revenge. No you didn't mean to kill them but after your death you were scared and traumatized so your powers acted up and caused a reaction, killing the people who murdered you. But how did they kill you?"

"Experiments."

"Experiments?"

"You said it yourself…I had powers. Psychic powers to be precise but they were so powerful I could kill people just by thinking about them. That sort of power drew attention and not the good kind. I was abducted when I was seven and died when I was fourteen. It took seven years for their experiments to finally kill me and for all those years the pain was almost unbearable. I hurt a lot of people back then when it first started and they ended up sealing my power but after I died the seals were released and I…I killed them all. Since then I've been trying to help the people in this hospital but…"

"…But it doesn't always help and sometimes people get hurt."

"Exactly," she muttered before lifting her head up quickly, running over to me and wrapping her arms around me as an explosion resounded through the room and blasted us to the floor. "You okay Na-chan?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine," I replied before hearing coughing and I see blood, looking up I gasp as I stare at the wound on the spirits face. "But you're not."

"I'm a spirit, I'll be fine."

"Naru!" Voices yelled as the others came running into the room and saw the spirit pinning me to the ground, debris around us.

"Get away from Naru!" Lin shouted and summoned his shikai to attack her, causing her to leap away but as she did so she gave me one last look.

"Piece of advice Kazuya Shibuya…beware the wandering shadows that stalk the god," she muttered before disappearing.

"Naru are you okay?" Monk asked as he crouched beside me.

"You're bleeding!" Lin exclaimed as he hurried over and knelt next to Monk, examining the cut on my leg.

"It's nothing," I reply before pushing myself into a standing position but my wounded leg gives out and I stumble before Lin grabs and supports me.

"No it's not," he mumbled and I looked over at him to see the concerned expression on his face.

"I'll be fine."

"Let me see."

"I said…"

"I heard what you said but I'm ignoring it! Now let me see!" Lin exclaimed and Naru sighed before lifting up his trouser leg so they can see the cut better and there are gasps as they look at it. The area round the cut was black were the skin cells had died and the blood from the wound had a bluish tinge. Also there was puss seeping out and even I was surprised by the state of the wound. Clearly it had not been caused by a normal incident so it was highly unlikely that it had happened during the explosion. That was when I remembered that as the spirit had shielded me from the blast I'd felt something cut my leg and I realize it must have been one of the spirits which is why the wound was so bad. Lin can obviously also tell it's not a normal wound since he turns to the others quickly.

"Can any of you cleanse spirit wounds?" He asks worriedly.

"Yes, I can," John replied as he stepped forward and walked over to us.

"Cleanse Naru's leg," he ordered and John nodded while the others watched with concern.

* * *

><p>Lin's POV:<p>

After John had cleansed Naru's wound I cleaned and bandaged it to ensure it didn't get infected before sending the others off to collect tapes from the cameras and check the temperatures of the rooms. Once they'd left I turned to Naru, who had sat down at the desk with his leg resting on another chair, and crossed my arms.

"So what happened in there exactly?" I asked him and he looked at me with expressionless eyes.

"There was an explosion and the spirit shielded me, why?" He replied as he grabbed the files for the case and flicked through them, searching for something.

"Never mind," I replied before placing down a cup of tea in front of him and sitting beside him, wrapping my arm around him and pulling him towards me. "Just be more careful, I don't want you to get hurt," I mumbled into his neck and I hear him sigh at me.

"I'm a psychic investigator. I'm going to get hurt occasionally," he replied ad I took in his scent, calming a little now I knew he was safe and he wasn't going anywhere.

"I know but I still worry about you."

"Well don't be so overprotective. I'll be okay you know, I can handle it," he stated as he placed his hands on my own and squeezed them gently. Sighing Lin gave up as he knew he wouldn't be able to get any more out of his lover and instead of speaking any more he simply lifted the boy up, taking his seat then lowering the blushing raven haired boy onto his lap and wrapped his arms around Naru's waist. "Oi Lin!" Naru mumbled indignantly and he could feel Lin's grin against his back.

"What?"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Cuddling my boyfriend."

"We're on an investigation."

"So?"

"So…isn't that what you should be concentrating on instead of cuddling me?"

"I'm the sure the others will be fine without us for a while."

"Lin," Naru sighed in exasperation before managing to wriggle himself out of my grip just as the rest of the group entered the room with the information they'd collected.

"I think we should perform exorcisms on this place soon. The activity's getting stronger every extra day we spend here," Monk commented and the others nodded in agreement.

"Then how about we perform the exorcisms tomorrow morning?" I asked and after coherent mutterings of okay's and yeses the others headed to the rooms they were staying in while I soon fell asleep in the chair I was sitting in.

Naru's POV:

Once I was sure everybody was asleep I walked into the children's ward and waited for the sing song voice that I had gotten so used to on this case.

"Na-chan!" The voice calls and soon accompanying arms are wrapped around my neck as the young spirit hugs me in greeting. "What is it?" She asked after seeing the expression on my face, her voice matching my serious gaze.

"The others are going to perform exorcisms tomorrow morning," I explained and I saw that sad look in her face once more.

"Oh I see."

"Look I need to know who you really are. If I know that then maybe I can help you," I pushed her for answers but she simply looked up at me with a fake smile plastered on her face even though the hurt in her eyes at being abandoned once again was more difficult to mask.

"No I can't drag you into this," she replied and I crouched my hands into fists before I heard knocking and rattling sounds around us, the spirit subconsciously gripping my arm in protection.

"Move away from the God Stealer human, you have no purpose here," a raspy voice ordered but I held my ground, there was no way I was going to take an order from anyone but I definitely wasn't going to take one from a spirit.

"No!" I replied just as sternly and shadowy figures materialized around us, some of them grabbing me while the others grabbed the spirit and tried to drag us apart.

"Na-chan!" The spirit screamed and as our fingers touch I can see visions running through my head.

~Flashback~

Three young children, all about five years old, were outside in a garden playing together happily.

"Ne Na-chan, Ge-chan wait up!" The girl called to the two boys in front of her who laughed at her futile attempts to catch them.

"You're so slow Waru!" One of the twins called back and the girl, Waru, pouted angrily.

"Stupid Na-chan! I'll definitely catch you!" She exclaimed before speeding up. Two adults watched the children from the edge of the house with warm smiles, none of the family knowing what would happen next. As the children ran into the forest the girl gets closer and closer to the boys before she is grabbed from behind and she reaches out her hands to the two boys ahead of her.

"Waru!" The twins yell in unison as they turn back and begin to run towards her.

"Ge-chan! Na-chan!" She called as the figures tried to keep them from reaching each other and for a moment their fingers brush together before the two boys are knocked unconscious and the young girl is dragged away from the only home she had ever known. "Gene-chan! Na-chan! Help me!" She screamed as she struggled against the grip holding her to no avail.

~Flashback end~

As the visions fade I blink before gripping the spirits hand firmly in my own and she stares at me in shock.

"This time I won't let go of your hand! I won't lose you again Waru!" I exclaim and I can see the tears gathering in her eyes before she manages to pull away from the other spirits and she wraps her arms around me.

"Na-chan!" She exclaimed as she cried into my shoulder before we turn back to the other spirits. "Na-chan form a contract with me! That way we can get out of here and I won't be exorcised by your friends either," she explained and I looked over at her before nodding, our hands to clenched together.

"Do you, Oliver Davis, agree to form a spirit contract with the being known as Selena Davis who has returned to this world from the higher plain?" Waru asked but her voice sounded strange, as if there were many people speaking at once.

"I do," I reply with no hesitation and a ribbon of light connects our arms before burning a twin brand onto both our wrists.

"Good. Now let's get out of here," Waru muttered before raising her hand and a strong wind rages throughout the room but somehow it only seems to circle around me and Waru and we use the distraction to escape.

* * *

><p>Third person:<p>

After the exorcisms the next morning had been proven to be a success the group left the hospital, packing the equipment back into the van and getting ready to leave. For a moment they turn back to face the hospital just as Naru exits with the last equipment and for a moment they can see a faded figure of a young girl by his side but as soon as they blink the figure disappears and they put it down to their imagination. As Naru spares a glance backwards he smiles lightly and his eyes sparkle.

"Thank you, Waru," he muttered and the girl beside him grinned happily.

* * *

><p>So what did everybody think? Please review :)<p>

Naru: She thinks no one likes her stories if people don't review *Sigh*Not that I can blame them.

*Approaches behind Naru with a frying pan.* I'd keep quiet if you know what's good for you, especially sine I'm the author of this story.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I realized in the last chapter I got the age of the kids wrong in the flash back. They're seven not five.

* * *

><p>Review replies:<p>

Kk: My first review yay! Thanks a lot for your review and I know sometimes my spelling and grammar aren't the best but I'm working on that. I'm glad you like it and I hope you'll continue to read and enjoy. :D

Damn it to hell: I'm really pleased you like it and I'd be very thankful if you could continue to review to let me know how I'm doing throughout the story. I'm hoping to have a bit of drama when the rest of the team find out about Naru and Lin's relationship ;) so that should be interesting. I'll try to update as often as I can for you.

* * *

><p><span>File 2 – The Blank Room<span>

Shibuya Psychic Research Office:

Third person:

All the people in the room had their attention fixed on Naru as he continued to read through a book he had before finishing the page and placing it down, looking up at the group he had gathered.

"So what's this about Naru?" Monk asked and Mai nodded, even she was confused as to why they had all been gathered today. Yesterday she had been told to ring the others and let them know that there'd be a meeting today at the office.

"I want to introduce someone to you," Naru replied as he turned to look at the door. "You can come in now," he called and a girl with raven black hair and dark indigo eyes entered the room, bowing to them politely.

"Hi I'm Selena and I'll be working here from now on. I look forward to working with you," she stated and though her name sounded English her Japanese was flawless.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Selena, I'm Masako Hara," Masako replied with a smile.

"I'm John Brown. It's good to have you," John added.

"Ayako Matsuzaki. I hope you can actually do something useful," She commented with a sly smirk.

"Ignore her we're all pleased to meet you. I'm Houshou Takigawa but you can just call me Monk," Monk finished the introductions and she smiled at them all happily before Naru coughed to draw their attention back to him.

"Now I'd like to talk to you all about a new case," he stated and instantly their attention fixed on him once more. "A man came by earlier to talk to me about a case in his house. It seems that at night he has been hearing knocking sounds and he occasionally sees shadows moving through the house even when no one else is there. Furthermore he made a comment that particularly interested me, he claimed that when he looked into the mirror in his room he saw a door behind him but the room behind it was pitch black," Naru explained and the others listened silently until he finished after which they began to ask him questions about the case.

"He saw a room in the mirror?" Ayako asked and Naru nodded.

"There is no door there in the room itself but it appears in the mirror, also when me and Lin checked the plans and blueprints for the house there was no room there in any of them," Naru replied and Selena bit her lip, thinking about what had just been said.

"Well if there was no sign of a room being there in the blueprints that would suggest that there was never one there in the first place instead of it just being blocked up but that doesn't make sense. If there isn't a room there why should a door appear in the mirror leading to a room that doesn't exist? Unless there was a room there but it was kept off the blueprints to avoid suspicion or it was put in after the blueprints were taken and then covered up afterwards," she thought aloud, catching the attention of the others.

"That is a very good point. Well done," Naru commented and Selena smiled shyly at him, causing Masako and Mai to glare at her. "So that suggests that the room wasn't put on the original blueprints, it was put in after the blueprints were drawn up or the ghost is haunting the person and there's something in his past to do with a dark room," he continued and the others thought about it.

"Well the investigation doesn't start till tomorrow so why don't you guys sleep on it," Lin remarked and the others agreed before leaving the office.

* * *

><p><span>Client's house:<span>

Selena's POV:

As soon as we entered the house I sensed the presence of spirits and bit my lip as I stood still for a moment, taking a deep breath until I was used to them being there. Once I felt better I followed the others who were being led into the spare bedroom which we'd be using as our base for the rest of the case. When I walk in after them I see Naru look up from his work and he tilts his head slightly so I simply nod to him in return. This was definitely the work of a spirit. Once the monitors in HQ were set up Naru turned to us.

"Go and set up the microphones and cameras up around the house," he ordered and we all nodded before grabbing the equipment and heading off to set it up.

"You know he could help us out a little," Ayako complained and Selena smirked a little at the thought of Naru helping them set things up.

"Don't get your hopes up," Monk muttered, voicing the exact words I had been thinking. While the others head off to set up the cameras and microphones I head up to the second floor to do some investigating of my own, using the pretence of taking the temperatures of the rooms. As I entered each room and noted down the temperatures I also let my senses reach out around me to try and figure out more of what was going on. Upon thoroughly exploring each room I finally realized something, there was only one spirit at work here and as of yet it had made no move to harm anyone. I finally reached the bathroom were the man had seen the room in the mirror and I looked around before walking over to the wall and running my hand over it cautiously. There was no sign of any tampering which suggested that the room had not been put in after the blue prints had been made which only left two options. The room hadn't been put on the blueprints or the spirit was haunting the owner of the house rather than the house itself.

"Selena?" A voice called out from the doorway and I turned my attention to the person standing there to see Mai watching me with a curious expression.

"What is it?" I ask as I take the temperature quickly so I can finish up my report.

"Naru wants to see us all back in HQ," she explained and I nodded to let her know I'd heard her, listening as she turned and walked away before following her after another quick look around the room.

* * *

><p>Once I got back to HQ everyone was already gathered and I nodded to them before standing next to Monk. Naru spared me a glance before turning his attention back to the data in his hands.<p>

"Me and Lin found some new information about this case. It seems that our client went to watch a spiritualist while she was on one of her tours and the woman performed a séance with him and several other guests. During the séance the spiritualist supposedly made contact with our client's mother and it was after this that the strange things started happening in the house," he explained and I narrowed my eyes. This was definitely a haunting of a person and the client had a lot more to do with the haunting than he seemed to think. Looking down at the temperatures in my hand and thinking back to when I'd been examining the rooms before closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, letting my spiritual abilities take control. Many scenes were shown to me by the house, previous owners who had abandoned it or died within its walls, children playing, many animals passing through but those weren't what I wanted so I continued to search and finally I found it…the memories of our client, locked within the depths of his mind.

* * *

><p>Third person:<p>

A young boy stands alone in a bathroom, the door locked and a candle in his hand as he stares into the bathroom mirror. Examining the reflection of the room behind him, a room enveloped by darkness. He had always been told never to enter that room so instead he gazed at it through the mirror so that his soul would not be trapped within the darkness. But today was different…today he needed to enter that room to save his brother. Turning slowly the boy walked to the already open doorway and took a step inside, the darkness shying away from the candle as it cast an orange tinged glow around the room. In the centre of the room was a table with an Ouija board placed on it. The boy approached the table reached out, placing his hand upon the item before pulling away as a shock ran through his arm and smoke rose from the board, taking on the form of a human.

"Who has awakened me from my slumber? What do you ask of me human child?" The creature questioned and the young boy gulped in fear before looking up at it with determined eyes.

"I want to save my brother!" He replied quickly and the spirit blinked slowly at him before nodding.

"I see. You care deeply for this brother of yours and you wish to protect him. If that is so I will help you…I have never met a human child with so much determination to save another."

"Thank you spirit-san!"

"Spirit-san is not my name. You may simply call me Inozuki."

"Then thank you Inozuki-sama!" The boy exclaimed before the spirit faded away and the boy left the room, once he entered the bathroom he looked back once more but the door was already gone.

* * *

><p>The same boy, older now, sat by a bedside and watched the other boy sleeping peacefully as his chest rose and fall in a rhythmic pattern.<p>

"How long has it been now I wonder? It has been so long and yet you still do not die…the doctor said you only had about a year to live when we were children but you're still here. It's all thanks to Inozuki-sama. He's still watching over us even now," the boy muttered to himself, thinking that perhaps he and his brother would be able to live on peacefully with Inozuki's protection…but even gods cannot do the impossible.

Only a few days later the boys brother died from his illness and the boy was once again left alone in the world…it seemed even Inozuki-sama had abandoned him as he wept silently every night until the exhaustion overcame him and he fell into a deep never ending sleep, the tears still dripping from his eyes.

* * *

><p>Waru's POV:<p>

"…ru! Waru!" A voice exclaimed from right in front of me and I was pulled out of the thoughts to find myself looking into Monk's worried face. "Waru what's wrong? You were just standing there silently and now you're crying?" He asked and I quickly wiped my eyes to find that my face was indeed wet.

"Sorry it's nothing," I muttered before turning away and walking out of HQ, ignoring the concerned looks the others were sending my way. I somehow needed to find a way to talk to the client. If the boy in those images had been him then I had a feeling I knew what was going on here. However before I could do anything I'd have to find out if it was him…and how to get his original personality back. It seemed as though when that boy's brother had died he had become grief stricken and locked away his memories and his personality along with them. Sighing I shook my head and leaned against the wall, crossing my arms as I tried to think of a way to approach the subject without arousing suspicion.

"So what happened in there exactly? What did you see?" A voice from next to me questioned and I shrugged as I recognised Naru's voice.

"Nothing important," I mumbled in reply and out of the corner of my eye I can see him looking at me in disbelief.

"Then why were you crying?"

"The client lost his brother when they were kids. He had an incurable illness that the doctor said should have killed him within a year when he was examined but he managed to survive for four years after that."

"How?"

"A spirit. Our client is connected to a spirit, a spirit of light. Its name is Inozuki. Our client asked it to save his brother and it did for a while but even spirits can't save everyone. Once his brother died our client locked away his memories of the spirit and his past as well as his old personality."

"So why have they started to reawaken?"

"I think it must have had something to do with the séance. I don't know whether it reminded Mr Lorfa of the past or it awakened Inozuki but either way it unlocked our client's memories that he had kept hidden," I explained before biting my lip. "I think we need to go and see the spiritualist," I told him and he nodded in agreement before going to inform the others that we would be going on a trip into town.

* * *

><p>Third Person:<p>

Waru clapped along with the rest of the crowd as she watched the rest of their group in the front row. She could see Mai and John easily, they were both excited and could barely sit still, while Monk, Ayako and Masako were calmer but just as easy to notice. The hardest to make out were Naru and Lin who both seemed rather stiff. Waru felt slightly guilty for making Naru do this but they needed bait and with his strong spiritual power he was the perfect target. He knew that she would have done it herself but they couldn't afford for her to be found out. Instead they had been forced to have Naru play the worm to catch the fish and she knew he hated that. Sending him an apologetic look as he shot her a glare she smirked slightly before they both returned their attention to the spiritualist.

"Good evening. My name is Madame Tosha and I am a spiritualist. This afternoon I will be picking out several of you to use in my show," the woman explained and Waru leant back in her chair, willing to let the others do their work. The show continued like that for a while before Waru heard what she had been waiting for the whole time. "Now how about you, the young man at the front. Please stand up," Madame Tosha stated and Waru looked over as Naru stood from his chair. "Yes you are very strongly connected to the other world, I sense a strong spiritual presence coming from you. Someone you were close to has suffered a dreadful death but it seems they did not pass on. There are two from your past whose souls are still here on this world, one is protecting you from your side while the other watches on through the eyes of others. It seems one was your brother. Yes I can feel him now, he's reaching out and he wishes to talk to you. He says that he accepts the choices in your life but he wants you to be careful. He says there is a storm approaching and he does not want you to get hurt," the spiritualist continued and Waru narrowed her eyes as she saw the blurred figure of Gene stood behind the woman. He was gazing between her and Naru intently, a worried look in his eyes. It seemed this woman was certainly not a fraud and she could actually communicate with spirits. However this was not all good news since it increased the chance of Waru being caught. The woman's words brought Waru back from her thoughts. "No I'm losing him. Perhaps holding a private séance would be more beneficial for you," she stated and Naru nodded before Madame Tosha continued with the show. Gene's presence was not mentioned again until the public show was after.

* * *

><p>Naru's POV:<p>

I looked around at the group gathered around and sighed as I tapped my foot. How long was that stupid woman going to take?! As I mentally raged to myself Waru made her way over to me silently and stood next to me.

"Be careful Naru. She really can sense and communicate with spirits," she muttered in my ear and I perked an eyebrow at her. It wasn't often she paid attention to spiritualists, she usually accorded them of being frauds. Of course if anyone had the right to that it was her so if she was telling me this the woman must have a fairly high spiritual power. Before I could reply Madame Tosha walked over and smiled at us all.

"I'm glad you came. Now come on, come on," she stated before hurrying us into a small private room. Everything had already been set up and we all took our seats around the table in the centre of the room. "Unfortunately my assistant is ill today so I'll need one of you to be the medium," she explained and before anyone else could intervene Waru raised her hand.

"I'll do it," she stated and the others all gave her curious glances, they'd never actually seen her do anything spiritual since I'd introduced her before the case so this would be an interesting experience for them. Madame Tosha turned to her before nodding.

"Have you ever had any experience at being a medium before?"

"Yes. On several occasions actually."

"Very well then. Now everyone hold hands. Here you take this," she stated as she passed a piece of paper and pen to Waru who picked up the pen with her right hand while we all held hands. "Oh spirit who is still connected to this world please speak to us. Speak through this girl who has given her body to your soul," Madame Tosha began to speak and I looked over at Waru just in time to see her body tense up. I'm not the only one who notices and Masako speaks up.

"Something's happening," she mutters just as Waru begins to write on the peace of paper. I watch the words appear on the paper with narrowed eyes. Gene sure knew how to rub me the wrong way, even in death.

"Hm...The first words are light and spirit. Referring to the spirit itself perhaps, to inform us it's not dangerous. Now what else. Ah Gene. Would that be the spirits name?" She asks, looking over at me and I nod.

"Yes. His name was Eugene," I reply and Madame Tosha smiles slightly before returning her attention to the writing.

"Hope, joy, reborn, saviour, kindness and love. I wonder, what is he talking about?" She mutters quietly to herself but before anything else could happen the pen fell from Waru's hand and her whole body jolted as she gasped for breath. "What happened? Are you okay? Was the connection to trying?" Madame Tosha asked with concern but Waru merely shook her head.

"No it wasn't the connection…interference…there was some sort of interference," she muttered, her head held in her hands.

"Selena?" I prodded and she looked over at me with tired eyes.

"Sorry boss I should have tried to hold the connection for longer. But I got the information we need," she stated before slumping forward in the chair, unconscious.

* * *

><p>Waru's POV:<p>

I woke up and found myself lying on a warm bed with the sun shining on my face. Before I can register what's going on several worried faces lean over me and I blink up at them.

"How are you feeling now?" Monk asked and I smiled slightly.

"Just dandy," I replied sarcastically and it caused several chuckles.

"Yeah stupid question really."

"So what happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"If I did I wouldn't be asking."

"You feinted after the séance," Naru stated and I turned to look at him sitting in the corner.

"Oh right," I mumbled and I saw his eyes soften out of the corner of my eye.

"You said something about getting the information we needed though," Ayako added and I perked up.

"Yeah I remember!" I exclaimed and turned to face them all. "Gene told me about it…well sort of. His thoughts crossed over into my mind. Plus I think our other spirit helped out a little too," I explained and Naru raised an eyebrow.

"Inozuki?" He questioned and I nodded.

"Yeah. That was when the interference started but I don't think it was him, although I did get some interesting information. I know how to wake our client up."

"What are you talking about?" Mai asked and I grinned.

"Oh right I didn't tell anyone else about that little conversation. Our client is being haunted by a spirit called Inozuki. When he was a kid he asked Inozuki to save his brother but it failed and a few years later his brother died. After that our client locked away all his memories but the séance reawakened them. Also Inozuki is still protecting our client from the shadows," I told them before pushing myself out of the bed and standing up slowly.

"Take it easy," Monk warned and I nodded as I steadied myself against the wall.

"Gather everyone, including the client, in the living room," I tell them before heading off to get prepared.

* * *

><p>Third person:<p>

Once everyone was gathered in the living room they all looked over at Waru expectantly.

"What's this all about?" The client asked and Waru turned to face him after setting up the lamp in the centre of the table. Also placed on the table were an old bowl, a rusted knife and a wristband.

"I'm going to reawaken you completely. It shouldn't be too hard since you're already halfway there. These items represent things connected to those old memories," she told him before asking him to take a seat opposite her. He did so and she sat in the other seat, staring at him intently before grabbing his hands and placing them on the lamp. "Oh spirit of the past now be reborn and show us your true self. Reveal yourself to your contractor who has long forgotten the truth and reawaken him to your presence," Waru began to chant and the lamp turned on before a glow gathered around it. The glow grew larger and took on the form of a person who gazed down at the client silently.

"I am Inozuki and you…you are my contractor. Now may your old self be reborn and your memories return to your broken mind," the spirit spoke and the client gasped as the memories rushed through his mind quickly, the other items on the table now making sense. They had all belonged to his late brother.

"Now…tell me your name," Waru ordered and the client smiled at her gently.

"My name is Louie," he muttered softly before Inozuki's glow also enveloped him. "Thank you…thank you my friend," he mumbled before they both disappeared.

"What just happened?" Mai asked, concerned by the sudden disappearance of their client.

"You don't get it do you? Our client, Louie, was already dead when he asked us to take this job. He died twenty years after his brother died but he couldn't pass on because his connection to the other world had been severed when he locked away his memories," Waru mumbled, giving them all a sad smile.


End file.
